GiddyUp!
by Skarlettgirl
Summary: The loss of a child's toy brings chaos to to the Cartwright household. Story #3 in the 'Two for the Road' series. Warning: spankings implied
1. Chapter 1

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

"I'm coming!" Adam hollered from the top of the stairs.

Throwing on his robe and giving a lengthy yawn, Adam quickly descended into the great room. Peering over at the grandfather's clock, he saw the time was quarter to one in the morning. Who on earth could be calling at this hour he thought as he lit an oil lamp. Removing the gun from his holster which hung from a hook above the entry's side table he cautiously approached the front door. "Who's there?" he called.

"Adam it's me, Joe. Open up!"

Adam swiftly unbolted the door and threw it open to see his younger brother standing before him. Joe was a sight to be seen. He was dressed in his nightshirt, which was partially tucked into his brown trousers. Joe's thick curly hair was matted down in certain places and his bright green eyes were overshadowed by the dark circles beneath them. Seeing his brother's current state, Adam became distressed. "Joe what's wrong? What's happened?"

"The horse; I need that damn horse," he exasperated. Joe entered the house and went straight for the brandy decanter on a small table in the office.

"Horse? Joseph, what in the blazes are you talking about?" said Adam, now visibly irritated.

Joe poured himself a drink, which he promptly drained, then poured another before turning to face his elder brother. Before he could answer, another voice spoke.

"Adam what's happened?" Both men turned to see Evelyn standing in the middle of the staircase. Her long, curly auburn hair was gathered in a loose braid which fell down her back. The white, floor-length nightgown she wore was covered by a lilac coloured robe. Close behind Evelyn, also wearing night time apparel, were the four oldest children: Lizzie, Benny, Luke, and Maisy.

"Don't really know Evvy," Adam stated, "Joe has yet to inform me."

After motioning for her children to stay where they were, Evelyn continued down the stairs and joined her husband and brother-in-law. "Has something happened to Rebecca and the children?" she asked.

"In a manner of speaking," responded Joe. "We've lost Giddy-up. We've searched the house from top to bottom and there is no sign of it. When Becca mentioned she had been over to your place with the kids earlier today, I knew I had to come and check. Please tell me you've seen it."

"Asher's toy horse?" enquired Evelyn with a puzzled look on her face.

"The very one and Asher is inconsolable; he won't go to sleep without it."

"Joseph Cartwright, are you telling me that you woke up this entire house because you can't find some blasted toy?" questioned Adam, his temper starting to rise. Joe drank the second glass of brandy, nodded his head yes, and then plunked down on the settee. "For heaven's sake Joe," Adam continued, "swat the kid's backside and put him to bed!"

"Don't you think I've tried that," Joe defensively responded. "Both Becca and I have tried everything we can think of. We've tried food, warm milk, rocking him, scolding him, and yes even a swat! Nothing works Adam, he still cries for that stupid horse. I need to find it and quick, or none of us will be able to sleep." Joe then jumped to his feet and walked over to the children (Mary, Morgan, and Jake now in attendance) all situated on the steps of the staircase. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a large silver coin. "I will give a whole silver dollar to the person who find's Asher's Giddy-up," he proposed.

"Joseph!" Evelyn gasped as her money-hungry brood began to race around the room in a frantic search.

"FREEZE!" Adam yelled, bringing the children to an abrupt halt. "If you are to search for Asher's toy, you will all do so in an orderly fashion. Lizzie, Benny, and Luke will check the main floor; Maisy and Mary the front porch and Morgan and Jake will look upstairs," he instructed while glaring at Joe.

When the children had scurried off, Evelyn and Adam turned to Joe. "You did not need to bribe our children, Joseph," she snapped, "they would have searched for the horse without monetary incentive!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Evelyn dear," yawned Joe.

"Would you care to describe what exactly this 'Giddy-up' thing looks like so we can find it and go back to bed?" Adam grumbled.

Joe proceeded to explain that Giddy-up was a six inch tall, wooden figurine. Ray Tucker, one of the Ponderosa's ranch hands, had carved the miniature horse out of a chunk of soft pine wood. He had made the carving for a nephew in Carson City, but Asher had taken such a liking to the toy animal that Ray decided to give it to the precocious three year old. Asher named his new friend Giddy-up, a phrase heard frequently on their small ranch. For the past two months, Asher and Giddy-up had been inseparable.

The boy even brought the pine pony to church, much to his father's displeasure. Rebecca's passive parenting style allowed their youngest much leeway. "If it keeps the child happy and quiet, what harm could there be in letting him have his way," Rebecca would sweetly suggest. Joe tried to put his foot down, including tonight, but each time would result with him doing exactly what he opposed from the start. Now he was at his brother's home in the wee hours of the morning hunting for a confounded toy with no recollection of how or when he agreed to this. As he searched the house with the others, Joe wondered how women were able to master the art of persuasion, his wife in particular. Was there a secret club or society that taught women how to gently manipulate their men? Ladies today's lesson will be how to make your husband believe that your idea was actually his idea. If he only knew, he would be in bed right now instead of rummaging through his nieces' and nephews' toy box.


	2. Chapter 2

"But Morgan, I know where Giddy-up is. Why can't I tell Uncle Joe?"

"Cuz if you do, you, me and EJ will be in lots of trouble, that's why," Morgan told Jake.

The two boys were in their room trying to devise a plan to retrieve Giddy-up without being noticed. The toy horse was along the side of the homestead, up in their tree house, which under other circumstances would not be a problem, but for Morgan and Jake it was a definite issue. One of the things Joe and Rebecca did agree on was that it was far too dangerous for their active little Asher to be up in a tree.

Everyone in the family was aware the tree house was off limits for Asher, especially EJ who was often elected to watch his younger sibling. When Rebecca brought the children with her to the main house, it was understood that the 7 ½ year old would care for his little brother while the women went about their work. Wanting to play with his cousins, EJ ignored his parents' rule and took Asher with him up to the tree house. When it was time to go, the three boys borrowed one of Evelyn's laundry baskets, tied rope around it, put Asher inside and lowered him carefully to the ground. The excitement of being in the tree house was too much for the three year old handle. It resulted in Asher falling asleep twenty minutes before being lowered down to the ground and subsequently leaving his precious Giddy-up in the corner of the tree house.

Before carrying his little brother to the wagon, EJ swore his cousins to secrecy. If their parents found out of their adventure, not only would there be no silver dollar but punishment would surely be inevitable.

"But I want a silver dollar, Morgan," complained Jake. "We won't get in trouble, everyone'll be happy to see Giddy-up. 'Sides, Pa ain't never been mad at me afore."

"That's cuz you're new here, Jake. Trust me, what Pa don't know won't hurt us."

"Huh?" Jack muttered.

"Never mind! Here's what we're gonna do. We'll go downstairs and say we've looked everywhere then say we're gonna help Mary and Maisy outside. When we go outside you distract the girls so I can go to the tree house and get Giddy-up. OK?"

"OK, but I still think we otta just tell 'em."

"Well I'm older, so we're gonna do what I say, got it!"

Jake nodded his head yes then followed Morgan down to the great room. Morgan's plan went surprisingly smooth and before they knew it Morgan was climbing down the tree with Giddy-up tucked in his left armpit. Hearing Morgan descend the tree, Jake sprinted to the side of the house.

"Did ya get it?" he asked.

"Sure did! Silver dollar her I come!" Morgan stated with a cocky grin.

"You better give me half or I'm tellin'!" warned Jake.

"Relax little brother, you'll get half," Morgan assured him "Now let's hurry and show 'em."

The two boys ran by their sisters and through the front door.

"We found it Uncle Joe! Me an' Jake found Giddy-up!'

Joe raced to the front foyer and scooped the horse out of Morgan's hand. "Well done boys! Where ever did you find it?"

Morgan froze. He hadn't planned on being asked that question. "Ummm, well..."

"It was in the kitchen wood box, Uncle Joe," Jake interjected. "Silly Asher musta dropped it there by assident."

"Guess he must have," Joe said too tired to care. Shoving his hand into his pocket and pulled out not one but two silver dollars. "A deal is a deal," he said handing each boy a shiny coin. The boys couldn't believe their luck. They had gotten away with it and each received a whole dollar to boot. Joe thanked Morgan, Jake and the others then quickly mounted his horse and galloped away.

"All right you lot, up to bed," Adam ordered with a clap of his hands.

When the children were upstairs Evelyn turned to her husband. "Adam, is it just me or did their story seem a little farfetched?"

"Considering that the wood box is empty and the boys came through the front door not the kitchen, yes I'd say it was rather farfetched," he smirked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Asher wasn't anywhere near the kitchen today, how could his horse end up in the wood box?"

"It couldn't, Evvy," Adam replied, arms folded over his chest.

"Do you think EJ might know anything about this? After all, he was the one minding Asher today," she asked.

"Yes, I'm fairly certain Ethan Joseph will be able to shed some light on the situation. I'll go over and speak to Joe at around noon. Everyone should have had enough rest by then," he said, bolting the front door.

"What are we going to do about Morgan and Jake?" Evelyn enquired as she picked up the oil lamp, ready to go upstairs.

"I'll let them believe they are rich masterminds for one night and deal with our little con artists in the morning," Adam chuckled wrapping his arm around his wife's waist as the couple ascended the stairs for much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"So were you able to get some rest?" Adam called out as he rode up to Joe's homestead.

"Yes, thank you," Joe answered, planting his axe into a nearby stump. "As soon as Asher got a hold of that horse he fell fast asleep. I'm much obliged to you and your boys for helping me out last night Adam. I must have been a sight to be seen."

"I've seen you look worse brother," Adam laughed.

Joe let out a great laugh, "Yes, I suppose you have. So what brings you by?"

"There were some questions I have about what occurred last night. Wondering if I might speak to EJ and hopefully clear up some suspicions Evvy and I have."

"Suspicions? About what?"

Adam relayed the conversation he had with Evelyn about his sons' choppy explanation. After hearing his brother out, he called for EJ.

"Yah, Pa?" EJ responded as he approached the wood pile where his father and uncle stood.

"Son, your uncle has some questions to ask you about Asher's toy horse."

EJ's heart began to race. Had Morgan and Jake ratted him out? He nervously faced Adam bracing himself for the inquisition.

"EJ, when you were at my place yesterday did you watch over Asher?"

"Yes sir."

"Were the two of you in the kitchen at all?"

"No sir," he answered slowly.

"Did you play in the house or outside?"

"Outside."

"Where outside did you play?"

Suddenly silent, EJ looked at the ground and kicked the dirt with his foot.

"Son, answer your uncle," commanded Joe.

"Along the side of the house," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the men.

"In the tree house?" enquired Adam.

EJ nodded his head yes.

Before Adam could ask another question, Joe held up his hand stopping him. "Hang on a minute! You took Asher up to the tree house after I specifically told you that it was off limits?" he huffed.

"Yes Pa."

Joe took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. He was quiet for a minute until something dawned on him. "You've known all along," he began. "You let your baby brother cry and carry on this whole time knowing where that blasted horse was, didn't you?"

"Sorta."

"What do you mean 'sorta'?" Joe barked.

"Well I kinda figured it was there, but I didn't know fer sure," the boy managed to say.

Joe slammed his hat down on the ground, stepping closer to his son. Before he could verbally explode, he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Adam had seen Joe's breaking point often enough and knew he needed a chance to calm down before he could handle things rationally. The Cartwrights were a loving and compassionate family, but they did have tempers. "EJ, were Morgan and Jake in the tree house with you?" Adam asked.

"Yes, Uncle Adam," responded EJ, tears now welling up in his eyes.

"I see," said Adam, "and did they know the tree house was off limits for Asher?"

EJ nodded his head yes.

"Ethan, get on up to your room," Joe ordered having heard enough. "MOVE!" he added sharply making EJ turn and bolt into the house. "I can't believe it, Adam! I can't believe he let Asher cry himself hoarse just to save his backside."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, eh little brother?"

"Come again?" Joe questioned defensively, shooting his brother a dirty look.

"I recall another little boy who used to lie like a rug in order to get out of one of Pa's 'talking to's'. Do you remember the Widow Wardell's cat?"

"How could I forget? Its fur never did grow back," Joe chuckled. "I told Pa the thing had leprosy. Boy was he ever sore!"

"So were you," Adam snickered.

"Yah, I guess I did try to save my skin on occasion with a tall tale or two."

"On occasion?" laughed Adam as the pair walked to his horse.

"So you headed home?" Joe asked before Adam mounted his ride.

"Yep. I have two little co-conspirators to deal with before heading into town to pick up that shipment of barbed wire."

"I'm sorry your boys got dragged into this mess," Joe apologized.

"Morgan and Jacob knew it was off limits for Asher, Joe and they need to be held accountable for their actions."

"The ole 'he's made his bed now he needs to lie in it' philosophy eh? Pa favoured that one. When it was time to lie in my bed though, it was always on my stomach," laughed Joe.

"Me too," winked Adam as he rode away.


	4. Chapter 4

After the lunch was dished out and grace was said, Evelyn addressed Adam. "So how did things fair at Rebecca and Joe's? Did Asher finally settle down?"

"Sadly no," Adam replied. "Turns out it wasn't Giddy-up he wanted after all, but his top."

"His top Pa?" asked Lizzie getting in on the conversation.

"A small blue spinning top your Uncle Joe bought him at the mercantile a week ago," continued Adam. "They still can't find it either. Poor Asher is a wreck and so are all the others."

"Could he have left the top here Pa, like he did Giddy-up?" Luke enquired.

"It's possible Luke," said Adam wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Wonderful lunch Evvy, thank you."

"You're most welcome. Will you be going to town now?" Evelyn wondered.

"Yes, if you'll excuse me," Adam answered rising from his seat at the head of the table.

"Do you need any help Pa?" Luke eagerly asked. "Benny and me could help you load all of that barbed wire."

"Benny and I," corrected Evelyn.

"Sure Luke," smiled Adam, "you two finish your lunch then meet me in the barn. I'll go start hitching up the team to the buckboard." He walked over to Evelyn and gave her a quick kiss before exiting the house. Benny and Luke shovelled down their meal, thanked Evelyn then followed their father outside.

Morgan gave Jake a mischievous grin then turned to his mother. "Ma, can Jake and me be excused to go play?"

"May Jake and I, Morgan."

"May Jake and I be excused?" Morgan recited.

"Yes you may, but stay close to the house."

"Yes Ma'am," he called as he and Jake raced outside. The two boys huddled together at the far end of the front porch. "Jakey did you see Asher bring a blue top with him when we took him up to the tree house?"

"Nope, did you?"

"No, but that don't mean it ain't up there. I reckon Uncle Joe might give us each another silver dollar as a reward for finding it."

"Gee Morgan, do ya think he will?"

"Sure he will. Uncle Joe'll be so happy we might even get more than a dollar."

"Wow! We'll be rich!" exclaimed Jake.

"Quiet!" Morgan snapped. "Do ya want everyone findin' out? Come on let's go check."

With their father and brothers in the barn and the girls helping Evelyn inside it was a perfect time to see if Asher did indeed leave his spinning top in the tree house. Morgan and Jake darted to the side of the house and proceeded to climb the rope ladder hanging along side of a large pine that played host to their tree house. Close to the entrance of the house was a small platform that had been secure to the side of the tree. Here the children could step off the rope ladder and get their footing before lifting the door and entering through the floor of the little shack. When the two boys reached the platform, Morgan lifted the latch and pushed upward allowing the door to slam on the tree house floor. He pulled himself up and sat of the ledge as held out his hand to Jake and helped him in.

"Howdy boys, looking for something?" Morgan and Jake spun around to see Adam sitting in the corner of the shack. He was leaning against the wall with the left leg stretched out in front of him and the other bent and propping up his right arm. The stunned boys were speechless. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for a blue spinning top would you?" questioned Adam, cocking his eyebrow.

"EJ told you, didn't he?" Morgan realized.

"He did" replied Adam.

"There's no spinning top is there?"

"No, there is not. It isn't much fun being lied to is it, Morgan?"

"No sir, it ain't," Morgan sighed. "What happens now?"

"For starters, you'll both be spending the rest of the day in your room. I will talk to the pair of you when I get back from town. Now get inside!"

Morgan descended the tree with a puzzled Jake close behind. They tread slowly towards the house as Adam climbed down the rope ladder and ascended the buckboard with Luke and Benny then drove out of the yard.

"Morgan, why're ya so sad? Pa just said he was gonna talk to us, that's all."

"You've got a lot to learn Jakey," Morgan said shaking his head as he trudged up the stairs to their room.


End file.
